A Broken Promise
by Nayla2010
Summary: She always kept her promise, not matter what. They went through so much, maybe even too much. But it doesn’t matter a promise is still a promise. At least, this is what Lily said. [OneShot]


**Title:** A Broken Promise

**Summary:** She always kept her promise, not matter what. They went through so much, maybe even too much. But it doesn't matter; a promise is still a promise. At least, this is what Lily said. One-Shot

**Author Notes:** This is a story that came to me during my English Exam, written part. Which I actually used, with some things changed to fit in the Marauders Era. For more information about my writing, check out my live journal which is under the homepage thing.

-

The small village that lay nearby was soundless. No sound was made for the sleeping souls, as the fog of the early morning was beginning to disappear. The sun poke out of the corner in the sky in a hopeful manner.

Only one soul dared to disturb the peace, to ripple the calm water around her. Her posture was bent, and her soul seemed to be just as twisted. She was draped in a funny black robe that only little kids used in Halloween. It was only a few nights that some were draped in a similar robe.

Her blonde hair that was put in such a way so elegantly, it turned heads everywhere. Was now in a place of chaos. It seemed dirty, not brushed. You could easily see knots forming in her hair as if a rope.

Her calm blue eyes that shone with happiness, which was most of the time. The shine was gone, as if an old trophy lost its pride and dignity. They were lined red, they were puffy, and tear streaks was still left on her face. They looked out of place, just like any scar that ripped across anyone's face. Unknown and unwanted.

Carrying a small basket that held two red roses, still blooming, still reaching for their beauty. That they had not yet found. Her hand hovered over the knob of a rusted gate. Turning her head swiftly watching out for any lurking eyes peering out. All she got for a response were the draped curtains. Satisfied of this, she entered the yard knowing what could happen.

She wasn't suppose to be here, her husband knew nothing of were she was. If he knew that she was even thinking about this. Well, she didn't even want to even imagine the consequences.

Her eyes looked around the place around her she hated this place. She had visited this place too many times for events. Too many times she had entered here, leaving the place with a little bit of her heart behind here. Too many times she had to wear this robe, it was as if it was an everyday thing.

She had always felt queasy when she saw the Dark Mark over houses of acquaintances or neighbors that she didn't know, or said she would give them a call whenever she could squeeze it in her schedule.

The same thoughts seemed to seep into her mind every time it had happened.

'Poor Mr. Scott, I'll have to do something for him. It's awful how he lost his wife and to them!'

She hated seeing the long black cars that even the wizards have taken from the muggles. Hated seeing the cold wood coffin be put into the ground. Hated seeing it swallowed up by the dark, as if greedy demons lurked about.

It was as if she was on a baby ride at those carnivals.

But seeing the cars, the church, the funeral, and the gulp of the ground that a coffin was thrown in. Knowing that your _best friend_ was in there lifeless.

That was a whole other roller coaster.

She looked around frantically. She knew they were here, it was only yesterday, and it was only yesterday that they were here. Only yesterday when she was at the funeral. At this thought, the tears seemed to be rushing towards her eyes. Threatening to spill, this time she didn't try to create a damn to stop the flow. She let them destroy the damn she had used yesterday and let them flood her face. 

They had to be here, she knew they were, but she didn't want to spend her whole day in a graveyard. Then, appearing out of nowhere, they were there.

Spotting the graves, she went down upon the graves as if a wounded deer. She sobbed as looked at the graves in front of her. Feeling as if a toddler, needing to see, touch, smell before believing. Insecure in many ways, clinging onto the past.

Running her fore fingers over the graves name, her fingers traced the letters. They were neatly placed on the grave, so elegant. It seemed more like their wedding invitation then their funerals. So much like a joyous writing that it almost didn't seem like a grave.

"You would've hated it, Lily," She said, the words tumbling out before she could stitch her mouth up. Shocked at these words, she settled herself better on the grave. Cross-legged, just like when she was eleven with Lily.

"You always told me that if you were sick, about to die in a week or two. You wanted to do crazy things. Jump out of that air-o-plain thing you always talked about. Always wanted to crazy things. Just so people would say, 'What a brave girl'" She was becoming comfortable with the setting, when only mere seconds she despised this place. 

"But you were incredibly stubborn, with everything you did, with everyone, including James" She said, wiping the tears that kept on falling.

"In school, no teacher had seen any sort of passion they saw through you. I remember a fight between you and McGanagall, something about the spell. You couldn't understand why and how the spell works. You wanted to know so badly. She got so mad at you, she sent you out, with your head held high. You stormed off and waited for your punishment." She said, feeling better, and waiting for a response as if Lily was back. Talking and walking and everything.

"I think that's when-when, James fell for you," She said, the hic-ups were coming upon her, but she didn't care. Not this time.

"He loved girls that weren't afraid of authority. Something he had been looking, but he only found it in you. One of the rare gems" She kept on going.

"But you hated him. Oh, how you hated him! You hated him for the pranks he pulled on you! All the times you woke up with your hair a different color. Even when you two got older, you still hated him. When he asked you out, and admitted that he had a crush on you for a while. You said, because you hated him for your days in first year!" She laughed a bit it was odd. Out of place, but she felt normal again. No better, she felt as if she was fifteen again. At Lily's house, crimping their hair and gluing on those horrible fake nails.

"But he wouldn't stop, he kept on asking you out for years. God knows how long. Finally, in seventh year, you admitted that you liked him. We never found out who found out and who told him. Because all day, he had the biggest grin on his face that would not be wiped off by anyone."

Crying a bit more before continuing, "And when you two were together, you two were so happy. I have never in my life seen you like that Lily, as well as you two James"

Smiling a bit, "Then he proposed after school was out and you got married, the wedding was beautiful Lily. Just beautiful" She said, having the tears roll down her cheek.

But she felt the animal in her stomach eating up her guilt, and any other feeling it smelt. Something needed to be said. Something that needed to be confessed.

"The wedding Lily, you turned to be, before you walked the aisle. 'Friends Forever' you told me before you went. You remember, you said that to me? You also said it to me at the end of first year. I didn't believe you friendships like that never last. But you were right, stubborn as hell you were right, 'Friends forever and together' you said" By now the tears came back, more sliding down her face as if it was raining.

But something filled her inside, something beyond sadness and anger. Something that she couldn't place a finger on. A feeling that had nothing to describe itself.

"But now, you're gone! I'm _still_ here Lily! What am I suppose to do with out you! YOU PROMISED TO STAY! YOU PROMISED! But you broke the promise" Sobbing hysterically now, not being able to stop. Not being able to build another damn to stop the flood.

"I think- I think that's the first time that you broke a promise" Wiping the tears off with the back of her hand. Looking around, seeing the sun rising higher and higher. Looking back at the village her heart went cold curtains were open. She could see the small children getting about and getting ready for the school day. 

"I have to go Lily, just-just don't forget next time, I don't know when the next time I can see you. It will take a while, but Frank will be worried sick by now. But here" Placing a single red rose on Lily's grave.

"Here, James, I know how much you hate to be left out" She said, as she placed the other and last rose on his grave.

Getting up and wiping off the dirt that was on her robe. Quickly turning away from the graves, memories, and everything here. Alice Longbottom left the graveyard in the early mornings, leaving only two red roses in her place.

Authors Notes: Hmm, don't know how this one will be. Hopefully, it's good enough. Happy Holidays everyone.

Queen Of Day Dreams.


End file.
